fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily (The Andersons)
Summary Lily Anderson returns as one of the main tritagonists of The Andersons, the mixture of GoAnimate Caillou, The Amazing World of Gumball (Anais), Family Guy, and The Simpsons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C '''| '''higher '''with weapons and powers '''Name: Lily Anderson Origin: The Andersons Gender: Female Age: 5 Classification: Kid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Abilities, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (shows efficiency with ray guns, advanced/normal firearms, etc., attended military school, proficient with her slingshot with a keen eyesight, fought Arthur in armed combat and overpowered him), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Preparation, Explosion Manipulation (can craft or use explosives), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, survivalist skills, Genius Intelligence, Energy Manipulation with or without ray guns or robots, Forcefield Creation, Time Travel, Broadway Force, Regeneration (High-Mid) | All previous, plus Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (can swap bodies with people), Dream Manipulation (made a device that allowed her to enter and/or alter/warp people's dreams), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control via mind-warping devices), Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation (has a device that allows her to manipulate what could happen next), Weather Manipulation (invented a device that allowed her to control the world's weather), Ice Manipulation, Soul exchange via Particle Interchange Transporter Attack Potency: Small Building level '(can harm Boris and Doris. Can trade blows with those who can hurt her. Can injure The Principal. Can fight against Dora and Little Bill. Harms adults who are superior or comparable to her. Also easily defeats adults) | '''Building level '(can trade blows with Rosie who is heavily superior to her. Destroyed a building) | 'higher '''with powers and weapons 'Speed: Superhuman 'with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (reacted to lasers and could fight at speeds faster than what the eye could keep up with) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '(can lift a grown man with her feet and easily beat up other men) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''Building Class '(destroyed a building) | 'higher '''with powers and weapons 'Durability: Small Building level '(takes hits) | '''Building level '(survived an explosion) | 'higher '''with powers and weapons 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with firearms, crossbow, ray guns, etc. | Tens of meters with BB Gun and slingshot | Hundreds of meters with GoAnimate Logic Standard Equipment: Her inventions and anything she crafts. Mainly a slingshot, skateboard, switchblade, matches, a flashlight, and a BB Gun Intelligence: Gifted. She has invented multiple weapons, firearms, etc., and is an incredibly skilled close-quarters combatant, most notably with Karate and hand-to-hand combat. Also a good marksman and is adept in melee weaponry. Has good grades, and shows clever social commentary and smart thinking. Weaknesses: Arrogant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Physics Users Category:Space Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8